Dreaming Massacre
by Winter's Bloody Rose
Summary: It all seemed like some horrible dream; being tracked down by some monster. Knowing that no matter how bad the dreams may seem, you'll always wake up in your own bed, scared at how everything felt so real. For Halldora, this is no dream. Captured and kept captive, she is forced to live in her own nightmares with the most dangerous creature in History; a blood thirsty Vampire.


Black painted fingernails lingered upon the stained glass window, bathing his already pale milky skin in adorned moonlight, almost making it shine. Cerise eyes shrouded by burnt umbern bangs stared out with mild interest as his flawless fingertips grazed the cracked, nearly broken glass, embracing the ceaseless cool feeling against his unnatural hyperborean skin. Whilst his fingers attached to his other hand made wondrous music against the old atrophic mahogany table.

_"Almost time.."_ A rather youthful voice sang in the air, only to be caught by the dust that was being coughed out of the walls. _"Soon enough, I'll be able to see you again. Won't that be nice, dear?" _Asking no one in particular, his hand leaving the portal to the outside world to boredly mess with the red, blue and yellow ribbons that were so delicately attached to his hat, that almost seemed to be sown to his head by the way it stuck so smugly A grin crossed the man's lips as he deliberately got up from his velvety chair, blending into the darkness of the secluded hallways.

**~x~**

Nine-teen year old Halldora Andersen sat in the far end of the club, watching in vehemence as she seemed to notice every couple out on the dance floor was seemingly dry humping or erotically dancing. Not that she cared, no. She was too far above any of that filth to sink to their level if she ever decided to dance. Apathetically playing with the straw of her drink, midnight blue ores lost in thought.

For the last few nights, Halldora was being haunted..or at least, being cursed if you'd prefer that by a nightmare. A rather.. sickeningly sweet nightmare.

It always started off by having her appear in some hallway, one that she hadn't seen nor been in before. The floorboards screaming under her weight as she walked, trying to find a way out. As time goes on, her heart begins to race in panic when she apprehends to the idea that there is no way out.

Now, in full panic, she begins to run down the hallway, the floorboards continuing to holler under her frequent sprints, as if warning somebody of her presence. Granted, past her running, she never gets too far before she trips over something invisible..maybe it's her own feet, she could never figure that part out and tumbles down a flight or so of stairs. Attempting to haul herself back up onto her own two feet to continue on running. However, she was unable to because the fall managed to snap her ankle joint, along with the syndesmosis and even maybe fracturing her Tibia and Fibula; rendering her both helpless and lost. As a last resort, the Norwegian consulted on crawling to safety, however, before she can get far, a tall figure appears over her; his hypnotic eyes burning onto her pale skin. With their eyes now connected, the small girl tries to get up again, but stops when the stranger's flawless movements come down to meet her, face to face.

A grin is crossed over his perfect rosy lips, eyes nonchalantly staring into fright filled midnight blues. Reaching over, his gentle hand breached over her now tear stained, pale cheek, brushing a few lost strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. With his grin still in place, he whispered to her, as if singing a lullaby to a new born child to help calm her down. _"It's going to be alright, draga mea.."_

She doesn't know why, but every time this scene happens, she just continued to trust him each time he spoke those sweet, sweet words to her, almost like they were lyrics that she couldn't stop listening to over and over. Relaxing under his touch, he continues to grin and lean down so their faces were just a few inches apart, just as if they were going to kiss, but he quickly moved so his lips gracefully touched her neck. Halldora remained still, closing her eyes in complete content, but then let out a scream as sharp, untamed knives dug into her pale skin. The puncture ripped her jugular veins and the soft tissue of her skin, painting the dying floor and carpet with crimson. Dying, she only remembers that child-like grin and teeth coloured red with her blood as everything fades into black.

Jumping out of her thoughts when she heard the music suddenly grow louder and louder, shaking her head to get her thoughts straight again. _"Oh well, it doesn't matter...It's just a dream."_ Muttering to herself that sentence over and over again, trying to get the nightmare's tape out of her head. Sighing, she downed the rest of her drink before she noticed that someone had just sat down besides her from the corner of her eye. Looking over, she realized that it was nobody else, but the idiotic Dane himself.

_"C'mon Hallie, I didn't bring you here to have you just sit on the side lines like some loner!" _He complained, where she just rolled her eyes. Well, if he cared about her at all, he wouldn't have brought her out in the first place while she was still sleep deprived. Plus, she didn't even like raves..so what in the right mind gave him the idea that she wanted to come out anyway?!

_"I know. I've..just got a lot on my mind right now." _Shrugging it off, not knowing if talking about it would do anything for her except making her continuously thinking about it. Mathias just gave her a concerned look and guessed that something more may have been wrong with his best friend.

_"Well, what is it then? And don't give me "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep" crap, because I know you better than that."_ Hallie scoffed at his words, but she couldn't just blow him off..she had to get her nightmares off her chest and talking about them seemed to be better than holding them in.

So, she explained to him about her nightmare; the deranged hallway, the screaming floorboards, her broken ankle when she falls down a few flights of stairs and this man..with bright but playful ruby red eyes and he kills her off by biting into her skin, ripping her neck in two. Mathias listened to her words, before long, a shit-eating grin formed on his face and he practically laughed at her face.

_"Hallie, I think you need to get some help with the way your nightmares are going!" _He continued to laugh, drinking some more of his beer while Halldora simply glared, feeling her eye twitch in irritance at his idiocy. Some friendly support he turned out to be.

Not once has she never spoke up to him about his unsupported response, instead, he put down his beer and pointed back at the crowd with his thumb, a big goofy smile stuck on his flawless face. _"I'm gonna' go back to dancing. You might want to too, just to work off your stress!" _Declining his offer, she simply waved him off and with that, he was gone within the zealous sea of erotic dancing and other things Halldora couldn't put a finger on. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she found herself lost within the air that was fresh with sexual attention. Drowning her into it and clouding her mind. Not wanting to be suffocated, the Norwegian girl just decided to go outside to help clear her head, because being inside where sex was all over the god damned place was clearly just making her headache worse with the loud, obnoxious music and the damned smell of body sweat and other things that were all mingled in the close atmosphere.

Sighing, she stood up from her chair, being careful not to disturb the ruffles of her dress and tugged on her jacket and started to push her way through the rather excited movements from the dancers that littered the floor she walked on..until she felt someone grab hold of her small wrist, preventing her from walking any further, coming to a complete stop despite her want to keep going. Turning around to tell the person who put his or her hands on her to back off..suddenly stopped when she met eye contact with bright but childish ruby orbs. Lost on words, the Norwegian just shoved him away and tried to make a run for it; which almost seemed impossible to do in two-inch heels.

Somehow, it just seemed so familiar to her. Pushing past the closure of the bodies, trying to reach for the door. Everything just seemed like a whirlpool of emotions. It was too _fast_, too _close_ and sure as hell too _**hot**_. She couldn't stay there much longer before it became way too much for her to take. Just as she was going to step up the stairs leading to the entrance, she felt strong arms wrap around her petite waist and was dragged to some corner away from the door and pinned to the wall.

_"You certainly know how to give a good chase, dragoste."_ He spoke to her, barely above a whisper as he pressed her body against the wall so much that it started to hurt as his hands seem to enjoy roaming over her body, roaming over the flatness of her stomach, the supple shape of her breasts before they slid down to the silky feeling of her creamy legs.

Halldora took no interest and since shoving wasn't going to work, she punched him in the face as hard as she possibly could. At the impact, her hand felt as if it were broken, she glared at the man, who seemed to be unbothered by her sudden act of rebellion and grinned. _"Feisty..I like that about you.." _Whispering once again except it held more of a muskier ripple in it. The Romanian slowly slid his lips against her delicate skin, moving down to her neck. Halldora tensed up, and she knew he could feel so much reminded her of her dreaming, how pre-occupied he was with her neck and could just know he was going to rip her throat out and kill her.

That, however, never came as she shivered to feel his icy lips against her warm skin, muttering something that became incoherent to her ears. Snapping back into reality when she realized that his hands were creeping up her thighs, almost engulfed by the ruffles of her dress while a blush seemed to rise up her cheeks, she ended up slapping him with her other hand, her palm stinging and red from the impact.

Just as before, he seemed not to be bothered by her struggling, but simply grinned, keeping his hands there at the entrance to under her dress and stared at her face, just so their eyes met. Playful red bore into scolding blues while Halldora stared into his innocent gaze, feeling bile rise in her throat from how fake his gaze seemed to look. Removing one of his hands from her thighs, he brushed a few lost strands from her face and brushed them past her ear. _"Just relax, dear, let me take care of you.."_

Instead of staying calm, Halldora tried shoving him away, her strength depleting since she was obviously weaker than the man in front of her. Which, of course was odd because she was well aware of the strength she held within her body..but something seemed really off about this man. _"Well obviously there's a slight mis-communication problem here. I'm not interested in what you want, so just let me-"_ Before she could finish, a pair of lips connected with her own, stopping her from completing her sentence.

Dulled midnight orbs widened, trying so desperately to push the other man away but failed horribly. Grinning against the girls lips, he removed his hands from her thighs, resting them peacefully at her waist. Just as the beat of the song started to change, he experimentally ground himself against the small girl, waiting to see or hear a sudden reaction.

_I put a spell on you because you're mine_

_I can't stand the things that you do_

_No, no, no I ain't lyin'_

_No...I don't care if you don't want me_

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow_

As the lyrics seemed to burn into her brain, a small whine managed to escape the Norwegian as the friction of cartilage in their hips when they started to move against one another. Unable to stop her hips from bucking to the rhythm of his movements against her pelvic bone. Weakly, she raised a hand to press against his chest, still trying ever so hard to push him off. As much as she didn't want this, her body seemed to relish it, wanting to take whatever the man was willing to give her.

However, with his mouth still attached to her own, it was obvious that he wouldn't leave. Slowly, she felt his teeth nipping down on her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, which she would obviously decline. He seemed to take the rejection well, until his fang nicked her skin, making her lower lip bleed. At the bite, Hallie couldn't help but gasp from the sudden pain that took pleasure's place in her nerves and evidently, unwillingly allowing his warm, slimy tongue to the entrance of which he so desperately craved.

The second his tongue buried itself inside her mouth, Halldora's muscles started to turn to jell-o, her body becoming limp like a cooked noodle against his touch as she leaned against the wall for extra support. While her muscles and bones were becoming weaker, her insides were taking a different approach; her stomach churned and her heart raced like she was running a mile, her skin becoming warmer and clammy, almost like she was sweating, but she knew she wasn't.

Her brain, which seemed to be the only fully functioning organ in her body, raced to find some sort of cause, believing it was some sort of toxin within the boy's saliva, which prevented her from fighting anymore and making her feel so..strange. Eventually, Halldora began to see black spots appearing in her vision just as the strange man pulled away. Wondering what was wrong with her as she felt herself falling forward, her head resting against his strong chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart as her body started to feel numb all over, her breathing started to become labored as she tried to find some sort of relief. .but could never find it.

Dimitri grinned as he stared down at the girl who used to have so much fight in her suddenly rest against him. Raising one of his hands from her small waist to gently stroke her hair, as if to comfort her. Blocking out the loud music and the cheering from the crowd behind them, he could have sworn he heard a slight purr escape the female's mouth and he couldn't help but let a small laugh escape his mouth as he wrapped his other arm around her upper thighs, his hand pressed up against her back and picked her up, much like a mother would their five year old child.

Now that Halldora was hardly paying attention to what she was doing, she felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck for support as she rested her head against his shoulder, completely oblivious to the world as she blacked out.

Luckily for Dimitri, the Norwegian he held in his arms was tiny, having no real issues carrying her up the stairs and outside into the bitter December night. Looking down to stare at the girl in his arms, sleeping rather peacefully after an easily lost battle as he made his way back to his home; knowing that once she was awake, there was hell to pay.

Even so, it was obviously nothing he couldn't handle. Bouncing her gently in his arms to keep her from falling on the cold pavement. A devilish smirk appeared on his rosy lips as he vanished in the shadows of the night.

**~x~**

**Hello there :'D.**

**This is a story that I've been thinking about writing for a while. Obviously, it's my first story, so bring your hate and criticism!**

**I've had the odd feels for RoNor for a long time and I'd thought I'd let out those feels with you wonderful people :D.**

**Romanian translation (might be wrong, since I'm obviously American):**

_**Dragoste:**_** Love**

_**Draga mea: **_**My dear**

**Lyrics I used in this chapter; Marilyn Manson; **_**I Put a Spell on You**_

**A little anatomy lesson;**

**The **_**Syndesmosi**_**s is the joint between the Tibia and the Fibula, which is held together by ligaments. **

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think and how I should continue this story :D.**


End file.
